


Christmas Memories

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [58]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Christmas Memories

Harry loved the twinkling fairy lights on the Christmas tree, the smell of pine and spices in the air. 

Two stockings hung from the mantel—one green, one red—and the wreath that Harry made decorated the front door, welcoming all who passed into their home.

There were no cherished ornaments or favourite carols to be sung, though. Neither Harry nor Severus had many happy memories from their childhood Christmases. 

"Lost in thought?" Severus said, coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around him.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed away his melancholy thoughts. 

He might not have had many remarkable Christmases as a child but he and Severus had made many of their own, new memories together.

"Think there will be snow this year?" he asked, the cold he was feeling inside melting as he stood in Severus's embrace.

"If you wish it." Severus flicked his wand and snow was steadily falling outside their window. Or appeared to be.

"I meant real snow," Harry said, with a mock pout in his voice.

"This is far better because we can watch it all day long but don't have to get out of bed to shovel the walk."

Harry laughed softly. "We don't even own a shovel."

"Because we are wizards and can Apparate directly from the living room if we wish." Severus placed a kiss at his temple. "Now, enough woolgathering. I think a mug of mulled wine should put us both in good spirits."

"Then we'll get in bed and watch it snow?" Harry asked as they walked toward the kitchen.

Severus smirked. "We'll do something, I'm sure."


End file.
